


Home Is Whenever I'm With You

by hanorganaas



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five tributes long for home but have one thing that reminds them that home isn't that far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Whenever I'm With You

Rue misses home. Yes the place was brutal with harsh work and cruel punishments, but there was something about it that she misses. She misses her family her siblings especially. She misses her days in the trees despite the dangers. She misses seeing the beautiful sight of the sunset which caused the sky to be painted with a variety of colors from orange to red and from gold to purple. What she misses most of all are the mockingjays that sang her four note call in perfect pitch. But when she sees Katniss' mockingjay pin, home isn't far away.

 

\--------------

Glimmer knows that the Hunger Games arena is far from District One. Instead of living in riches she is living in the same poverty and squalor as those in the poorer districts. Instead of being well groomed, she is caked in blood, dirt and other sorts of grime. She wants nothing more to be home, to be beautiful, clean and just as glamourous as she left, not this dirty filthy person far from recognizable. Glimmer runs her fingers over the bow she acquired at the cornucopia. It is beautiful, clean and just glorious. Just like the beauty of her district.

\--------------

Clove may be come off as this cold hearted bitch, but there is more to her than beats the eye. As she looks into the fire and longs for home. She wants to come home to the group of friends she trained with all her life about the glory and excitement of these games. But alas as a career she knows there is a chance she will not come home to tell her story. She feels her co tribute Cato move near her. She leans her head on his shoulder. She may not have her friends but she has him.

\---------------

Peeta doesn't know how long it has been since Cato stabbed him. But he is miserable, stuck in the mud and in pain. At this point being with his abusive mother sounds more appealing than looking like a swamp creature dying slowly. He just wants to be home in the nice warm bakery having the smell of pastries fill his nostrils. Most of all he misses his early morning ventures onto the roof waiting to see Katniss walk with that friend of hers into the seem. But when he sees Katniss standing over him in concern, he's home.

\---------------

Katniss hates this act of his pretending he loved her. HA! Once they both came home to the shitty little district he'll give her the cold shoulder. But there is something rather strange about Peeta making these romantic gestures towards him. Every time he cuddled into her or even kissed her she forgot she is there. She instead sees herself back in the seam, with Gale and the pleasure she got making money for Prim. She longs for home again, she can vividly feels it in her weary bones. So she finds herself curling up into Peeta and dreaming.


End file.
